Taking Tea in Dreamland
by junkii
Summary: [TamakixKaoru VERY AU oneshot] In Wonderland, there was always a tea gathering at noon, held by the lovely Suoh Tamaki. And everyday right at noon, one visitor would always show up no matter what. Was it out of friendship, or was there another reason?


**a/n; **Ah, as always, the lovely Ouran High School Host Club isn't mine. For shame, right? I know. -siiigh- But anyhow. I...for one, love Tamaki/Kaoru. For unknown reasons, actually. It's...odd. Anyway! I blame having my American McGee's Alice music on loop, and for looking at scans from Animage, mainly the Wonderland scan. Ah, plotbunnies how we love them. And I'm rambling, aren't I? Anyway, enjoy! xD;;

* * *

Tea was served on the dot at noon, Wonderland pausing for the small cup to drink, and a few snacks to dine on. The Mad Hatter would usually throw the miniature celebration, smiling and welcoming guests as Hani, the bunny, grinned and chatted with Mori, the rat of Wonderland. The Queen of Hearts never indulged in the delicacies offered by Suoh Tamaki, the charming Mad Hatter. 

However, the Cheshire Hitachiin twins usually came. Sometimes both of them decided to join Tamaki for tea, usually when Mori and Hani weren't accompanying the unbirthday bash. Everyday, the young Suoh served tea. Every day at noon, he set the table, smiling and awaiting company. He always had a surplus amount, however, he hoped someday all seats would be filled.

Though...he could always count the younger Cheshire to join him. It was odd, but Kaoru, the one who parted his hair to his right, everyone else's left, would come kindly. Invitations were given out all the time, and each day he would accept it, walking to Tamaki's house deep in the woods. Noon was when he'd arrive, not a second sooner nor later.

It...was the normal day. A few minutes to noon as Tamaki set the last china cup on the matching plate. He wondered if both Hitachiins were to visit him, or if the kinder, more gentle of the two would. He knew if both were there, Kaoru's personality would match Hikaru's, the more cunning and devilish. They would most likely pull a prank, though Tamaki would still grin and serve tea. He always would have, anyway. The Hitachiins barely knew anyone, and the one person they could trust in was Tamaki. He pocketed his golden stopwatch, fixing his top hat as he smiled. Blue sapphire eyes kept their focus on the door, ears awaiting the familiar knock on the younger redhead could possess.

Right on the dot, at noon, the beat sounded off. A chimed 'you may come in' was called, as it was everyday. Kaoru stepped in, closing the door behind him as he smiled. Ah, so it had only been him that day. The blond grinned back, bowing his head as he got up, taking the chair directly across from him and pulling it out for the kind catboy. Kaoru nodded his head back, walking over as his tail swished in delight behind him. His ears showed happiness, as it always had. On occasion, he may have not been in the best of moods, though the norm was him being happy or content. A smile and the older of the pair scooted Kaoru in, going over to his designated spot.

"It's a pleasure to see you this fine day, Tamaki," the younger started, golden hued eyes watching as Tamaki poured tea into his cup, going to pour himself a cup after. The boy took his drink, sipping it lightly and politely as he kept grinning. A kind nod of the head from the blond, the male offering snacks in the middle. "Ah, did you hear of the girl who fell in the middle of the woods? I've heard her name to be Haruhi. Such...a funny thing. She's...human, I would presume."

"Oh? Interesting. I do hope she didn't hurt her head, the poor girl. She must be lost! She better be careful, or the Queen of Hearts will have her head for sure," the other replied, nodding his head as he sipped his own tea. Kaoru laughed slightly, covering his mouth when he did so. Tamaki raised an eyebrow as the other did so, letting a smile take form on his lips as well. "No matter, I'm sure she'll be fine. However...I've been having a question that has been ransacking my mind for the longest time, dear Kaoru."

"And what may that be, sire?" Kaoru questioned, blinking as he stopped laughing. He took a crumpet, letting his dainty fingers feel the texture as he ate it, tail swishing notably behind. The male opposite him composed his thoughts, looking at the other with sincerity. "If you're asking why Hikaru rarely attends the tea gatherings, it's beca--"

"No, it isn't that. Though...it involves these miniature tea gatherings. I've been wondering, why...you attend them everyday...? Wouldn't you...get tired, just like your twin does? I'm sure he finds these boring. It's only tea and crumpets, after all," Tamaki mused, sighing as he took an almost sad sip out of his usual cup. The question caught the younger slightly off guard, but he smiled still, a shade of pink tinting his cheeks slightly.

"For I find it in my heart that I wish to attend them. It's...a complicated feeling. As if...I belong at these small hour gatherings..." he trailed off, finishing his first cup as he played with a crumpet. His ears drooped at the other, eyes softening as he tilted his head. "I find it...entertaining. I find you...intriguing. Complicated, yes, but...it's what I feel, sire."

"No need to call me sire, Kaoru. Though...I do thank you. For attending at all," the blond replied, grinning slightly as he looked at the other. He set aside the crumpets and tea, knowing full well Mori and Hani were busy, and that Hikaru was most likely not attending that day. He also knew the new stranger to Wonderland probably would never find his house. It was certain that him and the younger Cheshire were alone in their safe haven. No Queen to bother them that day, nor did the Queen ever. "...though... I find it almost strange...how I feel so content with you here."

A silence had fallen for a short moment, golden eyes looking at blue ones. A tail swished out of embarrassment, the pink shade darkening as he realized why it was so strange, why it was so relaxing. It took a bit, but shortly thereafter, the other had realized as well. A throat was cleared, Tamaki's, and matching blushes were clearly being shown.

"It may be...that...we're in love," Kaoru silently suggested, laughing a little out of nervousness afterward. He rubbed an arm, tail swishing faster as he kept his gaze averted. It was as if they were in a Dreamland instead of a Wonderland, the whole tea gathering seeming like a dream instead of reality. Tamaki blinked, letting his blush fade as he smiled. So that was the answer all along? Love? A hand moved to take the younger's in his, a small peck to it, which made the young Hitachiin move to face Tamaki. The blond tilted his hat and grinned at the catboy who was the same shade red as his outfit.

"Maybe you're my love," Tamaki whispered, leaning forward. Unconsciously, Kaoru leaned back, eyes drooping slightly while the finally closed, blush fading as a soft meeting of lips occurred. It was gentle, gentle just like the two personalities. They pulled a part in unison, looking at each other with understanding. Indeed, Kaoru's assumption had been true. The reason why he had bothered attending the tea gatherings was because he had been in love with the blond all along.

Whether they were in Wonderland or Dreamland, they knew for a fact a confession was true. If they weren't even in Wonderland, both blushing residents knew for a fact that, perhaps, being in love was a better place to be, anyhow.

The two would always continue to take tea in Dreamland, after all.


End file.
